Festival de Año Nuevo Komahina-hinakoma
by temari713
Summary: Hinata y Komaeda festejarán el año nuevo juntos. ¿Qué pasará?


Festival de año nuevo.

Ya llegaba otro año y la preparatoria Pico de esperanza no se quedaría atrás en el Shougatsu*(1). Los estudiantes empezaron una semana antes con la preparación. En este momento, están decorando el patio.

-amo el Shougatsu. Es tan hermoso. Los hanabi, el Kadomatsu*(2) y las yukatas- dijo Sonia. Souda se la imaginó vestida con una yukata y le empezó a sangrar la nariz- ¿Huh? ¿Estás bien, Souda?

-s…sí…

Lamentablemente, no todos estaban felices. Hajime Hinata, el del curso de reserva, no tenía talento que mostrar en el Shougatsu, sus padres estaban de viaje y sus amigos con talento iban a estar juntos. ¿Quién iba a estar con él? ¿Iba a estar solo en la despedida del año? Eso ni soñar. Planeaba ayudar con los preparativos y no asistir.  
Estaba llevando algunas cajas. No veía nada y provocó que se chocara con alguien.

-l…lo siento- se disculpó.

-no importa, Hinata-kun – conocía esa voz tranquila. Le pertenecía al súper suertudo de la preparatoria: Nagito Komaeda. El chico era más alto que Hinata, su cabello era como algodón de azúcar y sus ojos eran grises con tonos verdes. Komaeda tenía una obsesión con la esperanza. Lo creían un loco y hasta algunos lo odiaban. No importa lo que le dijeran o lo que él mismo dijese, no cambiaba esa despreocupada sonrisa por nada en el mundo.- ¿quieres que te ayude?

-gracias por el gesto pero, puedo solo- siguió su camino pero antes de que siguiese caminando la voz de Komaeda le advirtió algo:

-vas a atropellar a una Nanami dormida.

-¡AH!

Hinata dobló evitándolo. Suspiró aliviado pero…

-Owari haciendo sentadillas.

Logró saltar sobre ella.

-Mioda ajustando sus cuerdas.

Esta vez no logró esquivarla. Se llevó puesta a la pobre Mioda.  
Frente a Hinata estaba Komaeda con la mano extendida y una sonrisa hacia él.

-¿ahora sí necesitas ayuda?- Hinata se rindió.

-bien. Ah, y lo lamento, Mioda.

-no preocupar. Ibuki está bien!- si estar bien es que su cabeza cruzó un tambor, estaba completamente bien.

Komaeda ayudó a Hinata.

-parece que todo quedará bien para el Shougatsu- comentó Komaeda.

-cierto.

-no te ves muy contento.

-mis padres no están en la ciudad, los chicos no estarán conmigo y no tengo talento que mostrar. Creo que no vendré.

-no digas eso. Si quieres, puedo quedarme contigo. Yo tampoco tenía planes.

-¿en serio? Gracias, Komaeda.

-gracias a ti.

Ya era de noche. Hinata esperó a que Komaeda llegase. Vestía una yukata de fondo verde, debajo era celeste y tenía dibujos de flores marrones.

-Hinata-kun, lamento haberte hecho esperar- Komaeda llegó. Hinata se sonrojó al verlo. Vestía con una yukata de fondo blanco y puntos rosas, con líneas rojas y tenía el cabello sujeto con una pequeña cola de caballo- ¿pasa algo, Hinata-kun? ¿Tienes fiebre? Estás rojo.

-n…no tengo fiebre. Te estaba mirando y…te ves bien- confesó en susurro.

-gracias, Hinata-kun. También te ves bien.

Se pasearon unas horas en los juegos y tiendas. Hinata se divirtió como nunca. Pasó un tiempo y los demás los vieron. Se asombraron al ver a Hinata con Komaeda. Tuvieron que irse ya que tenían que presentar sus talentos. Luego del acto de Mioda, tocaban los hanabi. Hinata y Komaeda fueron al piso más alto de la escuela para verlos mejor.

-mis padres y yo siempre nos ha gustado el hanabi que se parece a un sol. Después de todo, nuestro apellido significa: "un lugar soleado"- dijo Hinata. Frunció el ceño- nunca están cuando deben.

-yo creo que eres muy afortunado. No todos tienen padres. Estoy seguro que te extrañan mucho-le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-gracias, Komaeda.

-creo que los hanabi tocan un aire esperanzador- dijo.

-¿por qué te gusta tanto la esperanza?- quiso Hinata aclarar su duda.

-porque es lo único que me salva en mi ciclo de buena y mala suerte. Tengo que tener esperanza. No me queda nada, jaja- él reía pero a Hinata no le parecía gracioso. Se sentía estúpido. Nadie le daba esperanza. Todos lo creían un loco.

-todos te queremos mucho, Komaeda- el albino paró de reír- yo más que todos. ¡D…digo! Te quiero, al igual que todos pero un poco más. Eres el único que me regala una sonrisa que me llena de…esperanza. Cuando estás triste…nadie puede saberlo porque lo ocultas con una sonrisa. Te menosprecias mucho y me duele cuando lo haces. No eres una basura. Si algo te llegara a pasar, no podría soportarlo. L…lo que quiero decir es…te amo.

Komaeda se sorprendió por las palabras de Hinata. Su deseo se cumplió: ser amado por alguien. Lo mejor de todo era que ese alguien fue su querido Hinata. Los hanabi ya habían comenzado. Komaeda tomó la mano de Hinata y dio su respuesta con un beso. Al separarse, se dieron cuenta de que eran observados.

-oh…por…Kami…Sama. ¡SON NOVIOS!- toda su clase estaba viendo la escena felices de ver a su OTP…¡DIGO! Sus amigos en esa atmósfera tan romántica.

-¡¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ?!- se enojó Hinata por interrumpir el momento.

-hacer dinero con el Yaoi Hard. Vamos, Komaeda. Sé que eres el seme- dijo Nanami sacando una cámara.

-¡VAYANSE!- mandó el uke…¡DIGO, HINATA!

Tuvieron que hacer caso. Hinata suspiró.

-oye, Hinata-kun…- llamó Komaeda con una sonrisa- feliz año nuevo.

Se sonrojó al escuchar eso pero luego sonrió igual que él.

-sí, feliz año nuevo.

1: festival de año nuevo.

2: comida tradicional de año nuevo.


End file.
